Herobrine's Army
Herobrine's Army is created by Herobrine himself on his mission to conquer all of Minecraftia. Origins After Herobrine's rise, he went on with destruction to all civilization. One of his earliest attacks was at The House of Herobrine one night, taking place in The Haunting: Minecraft Movie. At that time, he had not yet create the army, but attack multiple undead at that time. Soon after in the future (through the portal at the Arctic Ruins), Herobrine ventured through the barbaric lands and created the army. Attacks Minecraftia Armada The army's first attack was in Armada, the weakest of the five kingdoms ruling over Minecraftia. They were easily defeated. Silveridge The army attacks Silveridge after Armada. The country was desperately pleading for help from the three strong countries. However, they ignored the request and Silveridge had fallen. The War The army and the three remaining kingdoms fought against each other, but in the end the armies of Iron Myre, Algaria, and Whitewater were all defeated. Algaria & Whitewater The army's next movements were on these two kingdoms, who had lost their armies during the war. These two had fallen easily due to that reason. Iron Myre The last and strongest kingdom had been attacked, having their city Iron Port massacred and destroyed. The capital city had survived, destroying over 30,000 of the army using The Cross of Mercy. They also had managed to create a weapon capable of vanquishing Herobrine, being The Fiery Sword. Herobrine had not been slain. Instead, the materials of the weapon still remain at the Imperial Forge while the capital finally had been destroyed. The Badlands & The Empire The Red Keep Years past and civilizations had been created again and the rise of The Empire had been big after their civil war. Armenbrine, however, was not affect and attacks The Red Keep after Drake and Grayson decide to stay there. Armenbrine attacks, zombies killing the Paganums and attempting to kill Drake and Grayson. The army destroys the gate and heads in with light armor. A group of them were killed during the attack, but the rest were at other places of the Keep. Armenbrine destroys most of the building with explosives and kills the people himself. The Bridge to the Empire Drake and Grayson were on their way to the Empire when a team of six who were guarding the bridge spots them. They attack, but they were pushed off the bridge, which was under construction. When the Empire assassin attacks the two, Armenbrine himself attacks them with wave magic. Marshy Area After Grayson and the group's escape from Grayson's house, the Empire follows them, but so does the army. They hole up in a big marsh and lots of fighting happens here. Armenbrine sends out his archers and infantry to fight alongside himself against The Empire and Drake's team. They fight, using weapons and magic. After several minutes of fighting, the army then retreats as the mercenaries also retreat. The Magic Library Near the end of a desperate battle between Armenbrine and the three, he sends out the troops to ambush them from behind. Grayson uses his sword, Andruin, which was created from the remnants of The Fiery Sword, on Armenbrine, but it only did little effect. Then Drake uses it to destroy one of the three Sacred Diamonds, and Armenbrine was vanquished. The army desperately tries to fight off the three, but the team kills them all. The Mountain After Herobrine's fall, the army's remnants fight them in a cave in a mountain just near the Grand Nether Portal. They were easily killed due to Drake's experience with magic. Hell Entrance The entrance is always filled with zombies, skeletons, spiders, and cave spiders and was possibly constructed by the cultists, who instruct their members to use the provided weapons, being two giant ender swords to fight through the area. Inner Hell The main area of The Nether has zombie pigmen guarding the area, not really acting hostile to newcomers unless provoked. Wither skeletons also are finally seen, guarding important areas. Magma cubes are found, but not entirely harmful. Members Most of the army is made of undead mobs. Zombies These are the main infantry of the army, appearing in most of the attacks. They sometimes tend to wear golden armor. Sometimes they can come in groups of six. Skeletons These are the support infantry of the army, appearing in most of the big attacks. They would be armed with a bow and often use elevated positions to their advantage, but that's not always to case. They usually separate onto multiple elevated platforms instead of having a group. Although this was never witnessed, skeletons sometimes act as elite guards, patrolling Nether Fortresses alongside Wither Skeletons. Zombie Pigmen These are the guard infantry of the army, patrolling the Nether and sometimes appearing in attacks as probably assault, but this has not yet been confirmed. They have capabilities of being ghosts (as seen in The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 5) being a ghost after the battle). They would be armed with a golden sword and would come in groups on any area of the Nether, including the fortress. Wither Skeletons These are the elite guard infantry of the army, patrolling in the Nether Fortress. They would be armed with a stone sword and their body is made out of a type of poison (Wither Effect) that when a fight touches them, they would get begin to die slowly unless treated. These usually would come in groups and are fairly taller than normal skeletons. Wither This has not yet appeared. These are the high ranking and heavy infantry of the army, leading the army under Herobrine's command and using its explosives to kill. Its body is made of the same material as Wither Skeletons and can launch an explosive that causes the poison effect. They have the ability to eat away parts of anything, including bedrock, and has natural body armor after being critically wounded. They can also fly as much as they want. Cultists These are not undead and are the living militia of the army, enslaving anyone who comes by them or "sacrificing them" to Herobrine. They have not been encountered directly, but they're known to come to areas after the attacks, like at the Red Keep. They are known to be enemies of any other member of the army. Nightmares These are remnants of people who had fallen victim to Herobrine in the Badlands. They would cause many illusions if they attack a person, who faints and gets a bad dream. They typically would stay away from densely populated areas. Nightcrawlers These creatures wonder about Armada in the catacombs below and use poison darts as their weapons. They would not flinch when attacked and can burrow through walls. They can come in swarms depending on the person's behavior. Demons These creatures come from beyond the Nether to the Overworld and have magical powers to fight. They had appeared after the eruption of the Magic Library, which sent out massive amounts of magic to the world, warping anything it touches. Blazes These are the high ranking guards of the Nether Fortress, using fire as their weapons and coming in groups up to four. They can slowly levitate to the ground. Creepers These are stealth infantry, coming from behind and commiting suicide, causing an explosion that can instantly kill one who doesn't have armor. They usually go alone to keep situations quiet. Magma Cubes and Slimes These are tactical infantry, being weak, but deadly in numbers. They multiply after every death until their smallest size. They constantly will bounce. Spiders and Cave Spiders These are special ops infantry, using poison and climbing to their advantage. They usually come in big groups and have a better experience with close-quarter combat. They may use cobwebs to their advantage. Category:Factions Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted Category:The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine